Michiru Hana
Michiru Hana - Nastoletnia Kitsune wywodząca się z Japonii, lecz jej rodzina wyemigrowała do Buenos Aires, Kiedy dziewczyna miała osiem lat "w potwornej skali" (ok. 380 tych "ludzkich). Swoje dzieciństwo, spędziła głównie na pomocy rodzicom w rodzinnym biznesie, na czym znacznie ucierpiała jej nauka. W końcu, rodzice upiorki, autentucznie zasmuceni tym, że ich jedyna córka praktycznie nie miała znajomych a jej oceny pozostawały wiele do życzenia, przejrzeli na oczy i zapisali ją do Straszyceum. Kitsune to ciepła i bardzo rodzinna osoba, nie odmówi pomocy ale przy tym - nigdy nie odejmie sobie, jednakże nie warto się z nią na co umawiać albowiem w realizacji planów często przeszkadza jej słaba pamięć krótkoterminowa. Dziewczyna szybko zaklimatyzowała się w nowym otoczeniu. Dziewczyna interesuje się głównie kwiatami, na których uprawie zarabia jej rodzina oraz dermatologią. Mogłoby się wydawać, że z uwagi na talenty charakteryzacyjne którymi dysponuje intersuje się wizażem, i tylko kosmetyki jej w głowie, ale to absolutnie mija się z prawdą. Ba! Michiru często potępia nastolatki, aż za nadto korzystające z makijażu i straszy je drastycznymi zdjęciami, zniszczonej przez kosmetyki skóry. Osobowość Pierwsze, co niesamowicie uderza w oczy przy spotkaniu Michiru to jej niesamowite....opanowanie. Nastolatka jak mało kto, jest w stanie zapanować nad swoimi emocjami, a dzięki odrobinie wrodzonego taktu, wie kiedy należy zwyczajnie siedzieć cicho, nie poruszać danego tematu czy sprawić komuś komplement. Drugą rzeczą, która rzuca się w oczy, jest ogromna pewność siebie i swoich dokonań. Jest osobą dosyć pyszną, i często zwyczajnie zawyższa swoje faktyczne możliwości ale nie oznacza to, że jest zołzą czerpiącą frajdę z cudzej krzywdy. Bardzo lubi pomagać, a każdy uśmiech na twarzy, dodaje jej skrzydeł oraz wzmacnia poczucie, że to co robi jest słuszne. Michiru, co prawda sobie nigdy nie odejmie i nie odmówi rozkoszy, w postaci np. Drogich posiłków. Jest przyzwyczajona do życia na poziomie, ale bogaczką nigdy siebie nie nazwie, nie ważnie ile razy ktoś będzie wyliczał jej ilość sklepów, należących do jej rodziców. Absolutnie nie jest osobą chciwą. Nie jest zachłanna, ale często nie potrafi przyjąć do wiadomości, że jej zdanie, nie jest świętością, i nie każdy podpisze się pod tym co powie. Często przez to, po prostu nie daje innym osobom, dojść do głosu. Swoim postępowaniem, oraz wysokimi wymogami, często także wywiera na innych presję, której sama nie odczuwa. Dzieciństwo Michiru spędziła głównie na łonie przyrody - beztrosko biegając pośród pól słoneczników, choć wiele ze swojego dzieciństwa nie pamięta. Ani nawet, z okresu pobytu w rodzinnej Japonii. Tu, ujawnia się już trzecia, dość znacząca cecha kitsune, a mianowicie - słaba pamięć. Chociaż w głębi duszy ma złote serducho, i nie odmówi pomocy, kiedy widzi że ktoś jej potrzebuje, lepiej się z Michiru na nic nie umawiać - wywiązywanie się z obietnic, czy zobowiązań, często utrudnia dziewczynie pamięć złotej rybki, toteż cały czas, ma przy sobie mały zlepek fiszek oraz dobry długopis. Michiru to towarzyska osoba i zdecydowanie potrzebuje przyjaciół, chociaż w grupie, woli odezwać się jedynie wtedy, koedy jest to potrzebne. Nie ma tendencji do kwiecistego sposobu wysławiania się, i raczej stroni od długich pogaduszek na błache tematy. Uważa coś takiego, za zwyczajne marnotractwo czasu. Nastolatka jest także bardzo rodzinną osobą, i na sercu leży jej dobro swoich krewnych. Od zawsze, starała się być wzorcem do naśladowania dla młodszych braci oraz kuzynostwa, przez co jest chwalona przez osoby starsze. Wygląd Michiru to wysoka, zgrabna nastolatka której skóra delikatnie pokryta futerkiem, ma barwę jasnej kawy z mlekiem. Większośći osób, zdaje się być pomarańczowa, co niesamowicie irytuje dziewczynę. Z racji bycia Kitsune, z kości ogonowej nastolatki wyrasta pięć ogromnych, puszystych, lisich ogonków zakończonych żółtymi akcentami. Również nosek dziewczyny do złudzenia przypomina ten lisi, a z jej głpwy wyrasta para lisich uszu w barwie jej futerka. Twarz dziewczyny,z rysów oraz kształtu oczu jest charakterystyczna dla japonek, ale mimo tego - widać to dopiero wtedy, kiedy nastolatka zmyje makijaż. Michiru umie doskonale posługiwać się kosmetykami, a "zabieg" mylenia często robi celowo. Brwi nastolatki mają barwę ciemnego brązu, zaś tęczówki orzechową. Na lewym policzku, często maluje sobie pieprzyk. Relacje 'Rodzina' Michiru to córka pary Kitsune. Urodziła się w Japonii, gdzie na farmie spędziła całe swoje wczesne dzieciństwo, oraz fragment tego późniejszego. Nastolatka z rodzicami ma wyśmienity kontakt, którego niejeden z pewnością by jej pozazdrościł. Kiedy miała kilka lat, rodzina lisicy spakowała walizki i wraz z biznesem, przenieśli się do stolicy Argentyny - Buenos Aires, gdzie na świat przyszli dwaj młodsi bracia nastolatki. Z braćmi dziewczyna także ma dobry kontakt, i stara się być dla nich wzorcem oraz autorytetem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Zarówno dziadkowie nastolatki, jak i ciocia oraz kuzynostwo od strony ojca a także brat jej maamy, zamieszkują Japonię. Sa osobami bardzo zapracowanymi i praktycznie nigdy nie odwiedzają krewnych w Ameryce, ich kontakt kończy się na wzajemnym wysyłaniu pocztówek z okazji świąt. 'Przyjaciele' Na tą chwilę, lisica przyjaciółkę znalazła jedynie w anielicy Evangeline G.A Shepard. 'Znajomi' Kitsune zaznajomiła się z Connorem, Qiu Jin, Heather Sharmą, Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe oraz Haruką Haruhiro. 'Wrogowie' Nastolatka (z wzajemnością) nie lubi duszycy Cataleyi Russo, o co poszło? Jak można się domyśleć, o makijaż... Dziewczyny, pokłóciły się straszliwie i od tamtego czasu nieustannie drą ze sobą koty. Również Tamara Szwarc nie przepada za Kitsune. 'Miłość' Mało kto (praktycznie nikt), nie wie że lisica skrycie podkochuje się w jednym z uczniów Straszyceum. Niestety, dziewczyna nie ma na tyle odwagi, by zagdać do chłopaka. 'Zwierzak' Obecnie, nastolatka nie posiada zwierząt. Twierdzi, że po prostu na tą chwilę, nie ma ani chęci ani czasu na opiekę nad zwierzętami. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Broszce, dopiętej do swetra. *Używa kosmetyków o silnym zapachu egzotycznych owoców. *Często nosi koszule we wzorek kraty. Zainteresowania 'Kwiaty' Michiru, jako córka florysty oraz wykładowczynii ekologii na uniwersytecie, (i zarazem włašcicieli kilkunasu kwoaciarnii) od dziecka miała styczność z kwiatami. Jej rodzina już od dobrych kilku pokoleń, utrzymuje się z hodowlii kwiatów, a w szczególności - słoneczników, które trafiają do fabryk co przynosi niezłe zyski. Kitsune, jak mało kto zna się na roślinach doniczkowych oraz krzewach ozdobnych - od pielęgnacji, poprzez gatunki na odpowiednim okrezie wysiewu kończąc. W straszyceum, dziewczyna zapisała się do szkolnego klubu ogrodniczego, gdzie specjalizuje się w sadzonkach. 'Dermatologia' Lisicę od dobrych kilku lat, niezwykle fascynuje nauka o ...skórze. Nastolatka, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze szkodliwego wpływu zbyt dużej ilości kosmetyków na skórę, o czym często robi wykłady innym uczennicom. Zdolności *'Transformacja' - Michiru jest w stanie przybrać wygląd zwykłego człowieka, z cechami charakterystycznymi dla Kitsune (np. Uszy)a potem wrócić do swej pierwotnej formy jasno brązowego liska. *'Opętywanie' - dziewczyna jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad niektórymi istotami. Oczywiście, wyjątek stanowią demony, duchy oraz hybrydy tych stworzeń niematerialnych. *'Długowieczność' - Będąc Kitsune, nastolatka starzeje się o wiele, wiele wolniej niż inni. *'Wpływ wieku' - Michiru, wraz z wiekiem (100 lat) otrzymuje dodatkowy ogon oraz większą zdolność magiczną i umysłową. To dlatego ma jedynie pięć ogonów, przeżyła do teraz ok. 500 lat. Wystąpienia *Brak Osiągnięcia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Chiru, Michi, Ru. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Po prostu" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Ciepłe, słoneczne dni i spacery na łonie natury. ...a najmniej: - Ignorowania jej rad, dziewczyn używającej tony makijażu, deszcz. Zwierzak: ''' - Michiru, nie posiada zwierząt. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Zatyczek do uszu, paska z klamrą oraz szczęśliwej broszki. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Soczysta, ciemna żółć oraz matowa szarość. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' - Dziewczyna, ma tak szczupłą figurę że mało jakie ubranie wygląda na jej sylwetce estetycznie, dlatego zawsze nosi ze sobą pasek do odzieży. Biografia skrócona Michiru, urodziła się w Japonii, jako pierworodne dziecko państwa Hana. Około 380 lat, spędziła w rodaimym kraju beztrosko biegając wśród przyrody na rodzinnej farmie kwiatów, pomagając co nieo w sadzeniu oraz pielęgnacji roślin, a przy okazji kształcąc się w kierunku florystycznym. Kiedy miała około osiem"ludzkich" lat, wraz z matką i ojcem oraz rodzinnym biznesem, opuściła kraj Kwitnącej wiśni, na rzecz osiedlenia się w Ameryce południowej, a dokładniej w Argentynie, gdzie rodsinny biznes szybko zaczął się coraz bardziej rozkręcać, przynosząc więcej zysków. Dziewczynka szybko zaklimatyzowała się w nowym otoczeniu, zyskując sympatię wśród sąsiadów. Weekendami oczywiście, była skazana na dalsze pomaganie rodzicom, z tymże z racji tego, że firma zaczęła się makabrycznie rozkręcać pracy było więcej i więcej, zwyczajnie za dużo jak dla Michiru. Zawaliła semestr, chodziła często z podkrążonymi oczami a życia towarzyskiego to praktycznie nie miała. Dzieciaki przestały zapraszać ją gdziekolwiek bo "i tak odmówi", co niesamowicie smuciło lisicę. Dodatkowo, w Argentynie na świat przybyli jej młodsi bracia i chcąc nie chcąc, musiała robić za opiekunkę do rodzeństwa. Kiedy firma rodzinna, ustatkowała się nieco, rodzice - wtedy już nastolatki- wreszcie zdali sobie sprawę, że nie powinni ograniczać jej życia swoją pracą. Wspólnie, wymyślili że poślą ją do szkoły z interatem, jak najdalej od Buenos aires, by chociaż przez okres nauki w liceum, Michiru mogła odpocząć. Michiru, jeszcze tego samego roku została uczennicą Straszyceum Monster High, gdzie szybko się zaklimatyzowała. Na czas pobytu w Salem, dziewczyna nie zamieszkuje dormitorium, lecz wynajmuje małe mieszkanko, wspólnie z dwoma innymi dziewczynami - wampirzycą oraz robotką. Mimo dzielących je charakterów, potrafią się dogadać i nie bywa im nudno. Na tą chwilę, lisica nie myśli nad tym, co będzie kiedy ukończy liceum i woli cieszyć się życiem. Ciekawostki *Jej naziwsko w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "kwiat", zawdzięcza je Liściowi. *Również zainteresowanie w postaci dermatologii zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Imię nastolatka dzieli z Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune. Bohaterką anime i mangi " Sailor moon", po której ma także fryzurę w serii "First day of School". *W Straszyceum, pokój dziei z Ratree Metharom oraz Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. *Ma absolutną obsesję, na punkcie zapachu oraz smaku...cytryny. Mogłaby ją zjadać godzinami oraz psikać się perfumami o takim zapachu, aż do wykończenia flakonika. Cytrynę, dziewczyna zjada niczym jabłka, bez najmniejszego kręcenia noskiem. *Urodziny obchodzi osiemnastego lipca. Jest z pod znaku Raka. Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Michiru ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Michiru są związane w wysokiego kucyka, i ozdobione żółtym ombre. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czatny T-shirt, na który ma założoną fioletową koszulę w czarną kratkę. W miejscu lewej piersi nastolatki, znajduje się broszka z podobizną kwiatu słonecznika. Prócz tego, Michiru ma na sobie aięgsjącą powyżej kolan, czarną, zdobioną spódniczkę, utrzymaną na brązowym pasku z żółtą klamrą. Na nogach, Kitsune ma granatowo - błękitne skarpetki wykończone białą falbanką, a jej buty to szare kozaki za kostkę, spięte granatowymi klamerkami. Lewą dłoń Michiru zdobi granatowy zegarek, a prawą - różowa bransoleta. Wokół szyji ma zeiązany czatny naszyjnik ze srebrnym medalikiem. Lewe ucho upiorki jest przebite podwójnym kolczykiem. Na makijaż Japonki składają się: żółte cienie do powiek oraz różowa pomadka, jej paznokcie są pomalowane czarnym lakierem. 'True Tarot' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Michiru TT.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Karta' - XIX (Słońce). Włosy Kitsune zostały rozpuszczone oraz ozdobione pojedyńczymi piórkami w barwach czerwienii, granatu i żółci. Grzywka delikatnie zachodsi na czoło dziewczyny. Michoru ma na sobie biało - pomarańczową sukienkę z wyciętym dekoltem, utrzymaną na ramiączkach. W pasie jest przewiązana złotym paskiem, z podobizną słońca, którego promienie mają identyczną barwę co pióra we włosach. Dół sukienki jest wycięty na kształt piór i wyszyty czarną wstążką. Szyję kitsune zdobi ogromny "naszyjnik" z liczbą "XVIIII" (inny zapis XIX, Rzymskie dziewiętnaście). Jej buty do delikatne, niebieskie pantofelki na czerwonej podeszwie i z podobiznami słońca na noskach. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są kolczykami - słoneczkami, a jej makijaż to - złote cienie i różowa szminka. Dodatkowo dołączono do niej podobiznę słońca którego promienie mają barwę czerwienii, granatu i żółci. 'Gaudilicious' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Michiru G.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy dziewczyny zostały mocno pofalowane, rozpuszczone a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Lewe ucho nastolatka ma przebite czarnymi kolczykami. Kichiru ubrana jest w białą bluzkę, z wyciętymi ramionami, pod którą ma czarny sportowy stanik. Góra bluski obszyta jest żółtą falbanką, dół ozdobiony kolorowymi "płytkami" na wzór mozaiki, a kawałek materiału wsadzony niedbale w pomarańczowe spodenki, obszyte na dole żółtą wstążką. Spodenki przytrzymuje brązowy pasek z żółtą klamrą. Na prawym palcu ozdobnym upiorki znajduje się czarny pierścionek. Buty dziewczyny to błękitne pantofelki z niebiesko - różowymi wstążkami. Na makijaż kitsune składają się: granatowe cienie do powiek i brzoskwiniowa szminka. 'Nightly Nerds' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Michiru NN.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Michiru zostały spięte w grubego kucyka, i zaczesane na jej prawe ramię. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zdobioną, dzianinową sukienkę której głównym kolorem jest pomarańcz. Sukienka ma geube rękawy o złotym zabarwieniu, wyszyte granatową wstążką Tak samo wyszyte są okolice w miejscu brzucha, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby Michiru miała na sobie gorset. Dół sukienki ma barwę fioletu oraz różu. Na nogach dziewczyna ma białe skarpety, a jej buty ro brązowe lakierki ze złotymi zapięciami. Twarz nastolatki zdobią szerokie okulary w czarnej oprawce. Na makijaż Japonki składają się: szare cienie i różowa szminka. '...' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Michiru GoC.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Michiru zostały lekko wyprostowane, rozpuszczone i ozdobione czerwonymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czarno - szary, skórzany kombinezon z wyciętym dekoltem, na który ma założoną skórzaną kurtkę. Dłonie nastolatki zdobią czarne rękawice z wyciętymi palcami, a na szyji widoczny jest czarny, sporych rozmiarów choker z medalionem. Wokół bioder, Michiru ma zapięty srebrny pas. Jej buty to wysokie do połowy ud, srebrne kozaki z szarą podeszwą. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się: Szare cienie do powiek oraz ciemno brązowa pomadka. Klasyczny potwór Kitsune (jap. 狐 kitsune?) - japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Michiru szkic twarzy.jpg|zbliżenie na rysy buzi Michiru Michiru ID.jpg|pierwszy rysunek SzkiceOCek.jpg Claudie, Michiru i Ratree Szkic by Rochi.jpg Michiru szkice podglądowe.jpg Wiosna 2019 Michiru.jpg Stroje Michiru TT.jpg|True Tarot - (XIX - Słońce) Michiru NN.jpg|Nightly Nerds Michiru G.jpg|Gaudilicious Michiru GoC.jpg Szkic stroju dla Michiru.jpg Michiru FDOS.jpg|First day of school Od innych Skulettelisek.png|Skullette od Liścia Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2017' - Rochi mouscedes, myśli nad stworzeniem postaci kitsune. *'Marzec 2018' - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Michiru Hana. *'06.03.18' - pojawia się art Michiru oraz bio. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Michiru oraz tekst. *'11.03.18' - Michiru zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija